Penelope Pitstopped
by Crazy Gugenheim III
Summary: What happens when a racer is forced to slow down?


"Crap Crap Crap!" Said Clyde, holding the charred remains of Penelope Pitstop in his tiny little hands. "Oh no, she's dead boss, and there's nothing we can do to bring her back, Boo Hoo!" cried Softy. "She really BLEW it, hyuk hyuk!" laughed Yak Yak, after which Clyde immediately turned around and punched Yuk Yuk square in the nads. "I guess I got my just desserts, hyuk hyuk", squealed Yak Yak, slowly slumping to the floor.

If you're confused as towards what's going on, Penelope Pitstop was doing a test drive in her Compact Pussycat when she noticed in her mirror that her mascara was a little runny. She pulled out her makeup case and applied a new coat just as her vehicle was careening towards a propane tank. In a flash her car made contact and KABLAM! the explosion rocked the very earth, but this didn't kill Penelope Pitstop. Burnt and in terrible pain she called out to her seven dwarf midget mobster bodyguards for help. in a flash they came scooting in Chuggaboom, who immediately ran her ass down. The boys looked frantically for their lady, only to find her chunks crammed in the tires and gears of their automobile. That's where we currently are.

"What are we gonna do? If the Hooded Claw finds out about this, he'll steal all of poor Penelope's money.", questioned Clyde. "We have to find a way to convince to the world that Penelope is still okay." The group began to think, wondering on the conundrum that was at hand. "I have an idea." Said Dum Dum, picking a wad of vegemite that had been stuck in his teeth from his grizzled maw, only to look at it for a second, and then immediately put it back to its original position.

"Man oh man does this thong ride up the crotch", thought Dum Dum. For you see, his ingenious idea was for them to wear Penelope's clothes and live on her life. Clyde was the head, Pockets was the torso, Softy and Yak Yak were the arms, Zippy and Snoozy were the legs, and Dum Dum was the ass. As unconvincing as the costume was, it would have to do.

They went about their day as Penelope would, going all over the world, driving a card, doing gymnastics, the whole shebang, and of course in the middle of it all, the Hooded Claw made his move. Tired of his continuous failed attempts with highly complex and exaggerated traps, he decided he would cut the crap and rape her rich little bitch ass. He told the Bully Brothers to be his wing men and take whatever hole he currently wasn't working.

In a flash they were on Penelope like a Swede on a Sausage. They tried to pull her down but found that Penelope was particularly strong today, and put up a fight they weren't expecting. They tried their best to disrobe her, but found that even their best efforts were all for naught.

As the battle raged on so did the Hooded Claws boner. In a fit of man rage he plunged his meat stick right through "Penelope's" clothes and right into Dum Dum's tight little ass. He yelped for a second but was immediately stifled by one of the Bully Boy's penis's plunging deep down his throat. The Brother had confused it for Penelope's vag, and had immediately begun to work the shaft. The others members of the ant hill mob cringed in terror of their friends pain. Their body's moved and swayed with the bumping, grinding, and rotating of the pelvic thrusts of the orifice perpetrators, currently cleaning the insides of their mentally challenged friend.

It wasn't long before the other bully brother made himself known and shoved his hog log down Clyde's throat. Clyde wouldn't have anything to do with this and bit down hard on the beast blasting away that his maw. The Bully Brother shrieked in terror and tried to pull his dick out of Clyde's mouth; however, Clyde had a strong grip and was torn from the female facade.

The jig was up.

Upon discovering he was punching wads into the ass of an autistic midget, he lost his willpower and blew chunks all over "Penelope's" ass. This was too much for the already disgusted Dum Dum who followed suit on the Bully Brother's chode. The chain of pukings that followed was so loud, and so horrid, it'd make you think a frat boy had chugged a gallon of epicac. The unfortunate side effect of this was an unnatural and widespread distribution of boners among the whole group.

Hard and slimy, the already humiliated me n and dwarves looked at each other. 'Whose up for a gang bang" said Clyde, eyeing the prizes placed before him. "You reading my mind" said claw, already pointy the now pouting Softy. And so of they went, squirming and sloshing in the own and everyone else's filth. Chunky slugs of semen and, oddly enough, smegma shot through the air, into mouths, past faces, and into asses that weren't currently being pounded.

As minutes turned to hours, hours to days, and days to weeks, the orgy continued. For eons it went on ,til every member of the event was dead. Far in the future archaeologists found the remains of the four and a half man man train. Scientists began to study it, people began to venerate it, religions were founded on it, and eventually a nuclear war was started, and ended, because of it. The world had been destroyed by a man and midget fuck fest.

From beneath the rubble, Penelope's corpse rose, given unnatural and long lasting life by the radiation. She looked around at the carnage and mayhem, and exclaimed, "What did I miss?"

WAH WAH WAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!


End file.
